The Affects of Vitamin D
by JakenV
Summary: major slash, multiple pairings, chapter 1 is kurt/artie


The Affects of Vitamin D

Chapter One

Artie

Brittany and Artie were sitting in the choir room, it had been a long time coming but their relationship was finally coming to an end, Brittany was done explaining that she was in love with Santana but that she never meant to hurt Artie. It took him a while to process what was happening but in the end he understood completely. Artie understood Brittany being attracted to someone of the same sex because one year earlier he had been involved in a homosexual situation of his own.

The boys vs. girls competition in Glee club had become a regular thing but it was during the first competition that Artie had discovered he was bisexual. "Vitamin D" had been supplied to the boys by Finn and of course this resulted in a serious boost to their energy levels and, in arties case, their hormone levels. The adrenaline had been coursing through his body throughout the entire performance of the "It's my life/confessions" mashup and once it was finished he headed to the disabled toilets with Kurt in order to change into their normal school clothing, the other guys had access to the locker room since they were on the football team so Artie had only Kurt to help him whilst getting dressed.

Kurt was pushing Artie's wheelchair full speed down the corridor as they sped towards the only disabled toilet in the school, Artie was laughing the whole way their as Kurt attempted to keep his balance. Finally they reached the bathroom which Artie unlocked, he was the only disabled boy in the school so he had the only key, they entered the bathroom and Artie locked the door behind them.

This was when Artie's curiosity was aroused. Kurt had removed his jacket and was left in a plain white tee which he had tucked into his too tight black skinny jeans. Kurt was facing away from Artie and was talking about some new fashion line but Artie couldn't even pretend to focus on what Kurt was saying as he was too busy staring at his round bubble butt in his tight jeans.

"Damn that ass…"

For a second Artie panicked but Kurt simply turned around and giggled at his sudden outburst.

"You are high Artie, but thanks for the compliment."

Kurt seemed to take the outburst as a joke and turned back around to continue getting changed, Artie could feel his dick starting to grow in his pants so he let his hand fall to his crotch and gave his semi hard penis a harsh squeeze. He let out a low moan which Kurt either ignored or didn't hear. Slowly Kurt bent over to take off his shoe and the sight encouraged Artie to start massaging his dick to the beautiful sight in front of him.

It was evident Kurt was having trouble with his shoe when he had been bent over for about a minute so Artie dared to roll his wheelchair so he was just behind Kurt and at that precise moment Kurt lifted his foot to pull off his shoe but fell backwards straight onto Artie's lap.

Instinctively Artie hit the breaks on his wheelchair and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. They sat in silence for a moment as it was impossible that Kurt had not noticed the 8inch hard on in Artie's pants which was now pressed firmly against his ass.

"Sorry Artie my s-shoe wouldn't come off" Kurt said, barely above a whisper but made no move to stand up but instead crossed one leg over the other in order to take his remaining shoe off. This of course involved creating friction between Artie's throbbing dick and Kurt's tight ass. When Artie made no sign of doing anything Kurt began to sit up however artie pulled his arm tighter around Kurt's body and took hold of his shoe.

"Lean back Kurt, I'll help you with that." Kurt did as he was told and leant back against Artie's chest but manoeuvred his head to the left so he could watch Artie's face concentrating on untying his shoelace. Kurt grinded his ass against Artie's crotch for the full three minutes it took to take off Kurt's shoe and when it finally hit the floor Kurt uncrossed his legs and let Artie's hand that had been untying his shoe fall onto his thigh. Artie turned to look at Kurt, both were panting heavily.

"I've helped get your shoe off Kurt, why don't you help me get my clothes off now."

Kurt felt as though his dick would bust out of his jeans but slowly he stood up and looked down at the boy below him. Artie raised both of his hands and looked sternly at Kurt."Shirt"

Kurt walked over and removed Artie's white shirt over his head, tossed it to the floor then looked at him for his next instruction. "Get on your knees."

Kurt bent down eagerly and stared at the bulge in his friends jeans. He was practically drooling at the thought of his mouth around his friend's hot piece of meat. Artie looked at Kurt with lust filled eyes and roughly pulled open his jeans to reveal his black boxer brief concealed rock hard cock. Kurt moved his hands to pull down the briefs but Artie slapped his hand and stared at Kurt until Kurt understood that he was not to do anything until he was told he could do so. Slowly Artie moved his jeans down to his thighs and began massaging his cock though his briefs all the while staring at Kurt's flushed face. "You fucking want my cock in you don't you Kurt. You're a bit of a cock slut aren't you?"

Kurt looked at Artie with a mix of embarrassment and lust on his face. He muttered yes in reply. Kurt's admission of his cock slut status turned Artie on so much that he dragged Kurt's face to his brief clad cock and said to him.

"Worship it"

Kurt eagerly began licking and sucking at the tip of Artie's 8inch cock and massaging his balls with one hand while his free hand were playing with his own dick through his pants. Kurt looked down towards Artie's cock but artie grabbed his hait roughly and whispered, somewhat threateningly to him:

"Look at me"From then on Kurt stared at Artie's lust fiilled face as he worked at Artie's cock. This continued for several minutes until Artie pulled Kurt off of him and told him to wait. Artie pulled down his briefs and started wanking his cock in front of Kurt's face. Kurt unashamedly allowed drool to fall from his mouth as his eyes darted between Artie's huge piece of meat and his face. After what seemed like eternity for both boys Artie released his cock and said calmly to Kurt:

"Suck it."

The sensation of sucking his first cock was liberating for Kurt, he loved the taste, texture and smell of Artie's cock and he hungrily took as much of it as he could, managing to swallow it whole at one point causing Artie to come out with a string of slurs including, "Yeah Kurt I always knew you'd be good at this" " Come on you dirty slut take my meat, yeah that's right choke on it whore." When Artie felt himself coming close he grabbed Kurt's hair roughly and pulled him of his cock and with his spare hand he jerked off until he came all over Kurt's face whilst screaming:

"Fuck yeah you dirty fag, take my cum!"It was over and Artie looked at Kurt's cum ridden face and felt a wave of panic sweep over him, he threw on his t shirt and did up his jeans then left the key in the door of the bathroom as he made his was to the boys locker room to change there.

Kurt and Artie had never discussed the event since then, however Artie was now single and the sight of Kurt's ass still made him tingle. Artie decided his breakup with Brittany was a good thing the moment Kurt walked past the choir room in a pair of red skinny jeans and a black shirt. Being a Bisexual single guy in High School was going to be fun.


End file.
